1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet assembly, more particularly to a faucet assembly, which is provided with a single temperature adjusting rotary knob and a single flow-rate adjusting rotary knob, thereby controlling independently the temperature and flow rate of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a faucet assembly is shown to include a faucet end 1, a showerhead 2, a cold-water control knob 3, a hot-water control knob 4, and a selection button 5 for selecting the discharge of water from the faucet end 1 or the showerhead 2, which are disposed on a wall of a bathroom. To obtain a predetermined temperature and a predetermined flow rate of warm water for bathing, the knobs 3, 4 have to be rotated to determine the temperature and flow rate of water from the faucet end 1 or the showerhead 2. As a result, the conventional faucet assembly suffers from the following disadvantages:
1. Dependent Control of Water Temperature and Flow Rate
When either of the knobs 3, 4 is rotated, the water temperature and flow rate are varied simultaneously, thereby resulting in difficulties in control thereof.
2. Inconvenient Operation
When it is desired to adjust only one of the water temperature and flow rate, both of the knobs 3, 4 have to be operated.
3. Lack of Safety
During adjustment of the knobs 3, 4, because it is difficult to control the water temperature, the water from the faucet end 1 or showerhead 2 may be relatively hot, thereby resulting in scalding of the skin of the user.
An object of this invention is to provide a faucet assembly with independent controls for water temperature and flow rate.
According to this invention, a faucet assembly includes a body, a pressure-stabilizing device, a temperature adjustment device, a flow-rate control valve, and a faucet end unit. The pressure-stabilizing device is disposed between a pair of cold-water and hot-water input passages and a pair of cold-water and hot-water output passages so as to permit flow of cold water and hot water from the cold-water and hot-water input passages into cold-water and hot-water inlets in the temperature adjustment device through the cold-water and hot-water output passages at the same flow rate even when the water pressures in the cold-water and hot-water input passages are different. The cold and hot water flow from the cold-water and hot-water inlets to a water discharge port at a ratio, which can be selected by rotating a rotary knob, thereby feeding a selected temperature of water to the faucet end unit. The flow-rate control valve is disposed between the temperature adjustment device and the faucet end unit. As such, the temperature of water from the faucet end unit can be controlled independently of the flow rate.